HalfMoon
by werewolfgirl1
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob had a daughter named Renee. Find all about her life, since she was baby until a teenager were she stopped growing and all between it. Also you can find her love interest you will be amazed . READ IT, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter** 1**

Everybody stared at the big RIP sign. They also stared at me, but I didn't have the less idea of why. At the moment I realized I was the only one who was not filled of sadness, disappointment and my eyes weren't dripping water as much as everyone else's. My dad hugged my mother tightly, telling her that ''she'' will be in her heart forever. I wonder who ''she'' is, but right now it didn't matter, I just wanted to fit-in and cry like everyone else. At least I was wearing black instead of some bright pink or shiny yellow like I'm usually dressed. Hours passed and everyone left, except for of course, my mom. My dad carried me all the way to the car and we both waited inside. I wanted to ask him what was going on, but he literally wouldn't understand me. It's because I'm only 11 months old, but somehow I manage to understand everything, somehow I'm this smart. Finally mom got in the car, and when I'm close enough to see her vampire-lish eyes, I somehow felt her sadness, her depression and I felt sorry for her. I couldn't ask them what was going on; First, they're literally not going to understand what I say, trust me, I've tried, all they do is stare at me and say '' A goo-goo gaga to you too little baby'', and that sickens me. Second, its just going to make them feel worse about whatever is going on that I don't know, and Third, if they did understand me, I just wouldn't have the guts to ask them. I didn't know what to do about the situation, but I'm definitely sure I have to wait until I'm older to ask them what happened today. Although, even I know that's a dumb idea, because there's no way I'm going to remember this when I'm older. ''Renesmee'' my dad said, '' You have to let it go, remember what I said? she is still on your heart, and, for all we know, maybe she is in a better place now don't you think?''. My mom just stared at the window, analyzing what he just said. '' I just loved her so much. I… I just can't believe she's really gone Jake!'', my mom shouted. She calls my dad Jake, which is short for Jacob. ''Honey, please don't shout'', my dad said pleasantly, '' Renee is sleeping'', he finally said. Hel-lo! Just because I'm with my eyes closed doesn't mean I'm asleep, I said to myself. We finally got home, and all mom and dad did was put me in my tiny bed, go to the living room and stare at the TV even thought it wasn't on. At night I couldn't sleep. I tried to picture the RIP from today. I tried to see what was written on it, and it said; rest in peace Renee…… Wait! (the image erased from my mind), that's my name written on that freaky sign! Tha-that's REALLY my name!! I totally freaked out. I tried to calm myself and I thought; I am definitely not dead Renee, I'm DEFINETLY not a dead person. Then, I started crying out of nothing (just like babies do), but I couldn't control to stop, I guess it's just babies "instinct". Not even 5 minutes passed and mommy came into my room. She looked at me as if she was wondering what's wrong. All she did was stare at me, and suddenly, she touched me. The feeling was rare, strange, as if she was in my head or something.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! this is my first fan fiction and I hope you like it! I like to give a special thanks to a friend called twilightnharrypotterfreak who was the one that encouraged me to write this story. If you like it then you can review any time you want(I would like that) =). Enjoy the story.!**

Chapter 2

My mom saw all the things that were in my head, and by _things_ I mean; the RIP sign and the hole freaking-out about my name written on it. We were in a awkward moment, she stared alot (which is OK with me since I alredy got used to it), and she didn't speak until my dad came in, interrupting her chance to clearly _see_ what was going on in my head.

"Soo- what's up with the staring, doesn't it freak her?, he said and laughed right after he finished the question.

" I'm not in the mood Jake, and you know what i'm doing-- " she said, looking at him with what seemed to me, a furious gaze.

" Of course I know what your doing.I mean, how come I not?" dad said, looking nervous ( just like he wanted to run out of the room as fast as he can).

"You dont have an idea, dont you?" my mom said looking dissapointed.

"You know me so well" he looked at her, kind of relieved when he said it.

" I'm trying to read her, i'm figuring out what the heck she's thinking about". This is just great, my mom is _reading _me. You know, she just learned to do that, so she practices on me, which is totally unfair!.Not many kids have the chance to say that their mom can read them, but lets just say i'm lucky. After a couple of minutes dad went to sleep again, and right after he left, my mom started talking to me. She explained everything. She said that the name on the RIP sign was the name of my grandmother, well, not my real grandmother, because my real grandma is Bella, but I dont like to call her grandmother or grandma and lets not even think about calling her granny, it just feels strange because she looks so young. Anyways, Renee (Bella's mother), died today, and that's the reason why everyone was sad and wearing black(which I wore too). Mom knew I understood everything, so she didn't even bother to ask if I actually understood it. I nodded, as if it was a sign that now I'm OK, that now that I know the truth, I will not be freaking-out anymore. The minute she got my nod, she kissed my forehead, said "Good night" and headed to the door. When the door closed, my eyes also did and I was soo tired that I didn't even analyze the hole "your not a normal kid" speech.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! this is my first fan fiction and I hope you like it! I like to give a special thanks to a friend called twilightnharrypotterfreak who was the one that encouraged me to write this story. If you like it then you can review any time you want(I would like that) =). Enjoy the story.!**

Chapter 3

_15 years later_

I woke up early and excited. I jumped of the bed and started dancing happily. First, I looked myself in the mirror, I was a mess. My hair looked like a bird nest (and I'm not exaggerating), but I didn't really care. I danced my way to the bathroom and when I opened the door.... My dad was in there! and I quickly closed the door, followed by a "Don't you knock sweetie!".

"Sorry daddy!" I said, still disgusted by what I saw.

_Ok, so it's still with the good mood._

"Take all the time you need daddy" I gagged. "I'm gonna use the other bathroom" I shouted so he could hear me.

I still danced my way to the other bathroom. Again, followed by a "what the.....?" from my mother.

_This is just great. First my dad and now my mom?, what's next, Austin?._

Austin. I'm going to see him tonight. Austin is Sam and Emily's son, we've been buddies since we were in diapers, but I could barely remember him. It has been _years _since the last time I saw him, but hey, time doesn't change friendship. _Right?._Ok, back to being excited.

" Umm... I was just practicing-- You know,a- a new dance. Yeah, a new dance from school." I answered nervously.

"That's wonderful honey, I didn't even know you could dance. In fact, the last time I saw you dance was years ago". Damn it! I forgot all about the reading-mind thing that she does!.

"Ok, the truth is that I'm very excited about the bonfire that we're having tonight" I said, before she could even ask _what's the truth? _

"The bonfire! tha-that's tonight?!. Thanks for reminding me Renee" and as she said it, she went for the car keys and left. I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and went straight to the kitchen, I was starving. I grabbed a toast from the microwave and covered it in syrup, and when I finished eating, I went to my room. Dad was there, checking on my _stuff._

"Dad! why in the world are you in my room checking on my personal things!" I shouted, so he could leave as quickly as he could. Truth is, there's actually nothing _personal_ in my room, but I hate when people get in it without permission.

"Whoa, don't eat me, I was just looking for a calendar and yours says that today is the bonfire".

"Daddy, today _is_ the bonfire. Today is Saturday 9, and if you check the calendar, it says SATURDAY 9!" I shouted so he could finally leave the room. He checked the calendar again and right after he took a look, his face looked worried,a funny kind of worried.

"_Shit!_Your mom and I were supposed to arrange the hole thing!. I- I'm gonna go tell your mom the news" and he headed straight to the living room.

"Um, hate to break to you dad, but mom already left" I said kind of giggling.

" Honey, please stay here. I'm gonna go help your mom with the bonfire, so just do whatever you feel like doing, ok? In fact, I think Sam and his family are coming, but, if they do, _please _don't tell them we're arranging the bonfire, they'll think we're irresponsible or something" he said as he walked to the door.

"That's because you are irres-" and he started speaking, even though I didn't finish.

"No comments!" he said slamming the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! this is my first fan fiction and I hope you like it! I like to give a special thanks to a friend called twilightnharrypotterfreak who was the one that encouraged me to write this story. If you like it then you can review any time you want(I would like that) =). Enjoy the story.!**

Chapter 4

I jumped out of my bed when I heard a _knock_ coming from the door. I thought it was mom and dad, but when I opened the door, Sam, Emily and... _and a totally hot guy who stared at me the minute I opened the door, _were standing right in front of me. The guy had beautiful dark brown eyes, a straight, but stylish hair, and the most strong body I've ever seen in my life (kidding, because the strongest body I've ever seen is Emmet's, but, lets not ruin the moment).

"Hi Renee! so much time!" Emily said and I gave her a welcoming hug. I was speechless_,_ not just because this guy is here_, but because the way he stares at me._

"Hi Emily!Yes it has been a long time since you moved to Washington!" I said, also welcoming Sam, and one by one they got in the house and Emily started cooking. _Hel-lo! Aren't you going to introduce me to the total stranger who's staring at me?_, I thought.

"You always had a thing for not welcoming me Renee" he said, giggling in the most cute way.

"_Excuse me?_ Do I even know you?" I said, in a nice way. He looked at me with his amazing brown eyes, still waiting if I remember who he is.

"Then let me just introduce myself. _Bonjour _(he took my hand and sealed it with a kiss), my name is Austin"

"Well hi Austin I'm..." Wait a minute!That's my buddy Austin who I'm flirting with!. That's actually him!. I kind of panicked and thought; _I knew it was too good to be truth. _I let go of his hand as quickly as I could and walked to the kitchen to help Emily cook some food. Austin didn't care less about the way I reacted (so_ that just lets me know he's not a sentimental guy) _and went to the living room to watch football with Sam.

" Renee, you can help by making some orange juice, its all I need right now" Emily said in the friendless way she could. While I was making juice, I couldn't stop thinking about the way Austin looked at me, and flirted. _Ughh! How come he do this, I mean we're only buddies, pals and friends, only friends. _Calm down Renee,I said to myself, maybe that's just the way he is, _cute and friendly_. I went to check again how he looked at me, and the instant I made a step into the living room... Mom and dad entered the house, and I backed out as quickly as I could.

"Sam, my old friend! How are you dude?! So much time!" my dad shouted like he wanted the hole neighborhood to know we had guest's.

"Nothing much, I just came here to check how the bonfire is coming" Sam said, in the total opposite of dad; quietly.

"Its coming great!, I mean, Renesmee and I had that arranged since last month, but hey, a last check wouldn't hurt, right? Jaja!" my dad said, surprisingly looking normal (he's not a good liar). _Liar! you woke up at 10:30 am, stayed in the bathroom for like an hour, got in my room without permission and found out in my calendar that today is the so called bonfire,_ I thought it actually wanting to say it, but if I did, I would get in BIG trouble.

"Where's Emily?" my mom asked checking around the living room.

"She's in the kitchen cooking some lunch" I said before anyone else could answer, I thought I was being too quite. My mom headed to the kitchen, followed by a " Emily! So much time!". After a couple of minutes I went to my room. I just sat in my bed, brushed my hair and heard some music, and not even 5 minutes passed and Austin knocked on my door.


End file.
